Seahaven
Major City in the Eyrian Empire Seahaven is located to the North and East of the Southern Mountains at the mouth of the Great River. Seahaven is surrounded by lush farmland, the river and the open sea. It is primarily a trading hub between sea and river transpiration. Seahaven was founded as an Elven stronghold 1135 before the Empire. It became part of the Eyrian Empire in 543 IC. The city proper is built on granite anomalous geography at the mouth of the Great River. The surrounding land is either a clay base or marshland. The great granite mountain rising over 700 feet above sea level and the flat rock adjacent to it have no reason to be there. The majority of the city is built of stone and half timbered construction. it rises over a mile and half from north to south with a gradient of 100 feet between the harbor front and the south gate. History Before the Empire The city was founded on the basis of the Mount. The Eledore clan of Elves built a stronghold on the place that is now Seahaven castle. For the next thousand years the location waxed and waned. The Elves were replaced by Humans as the principle landlords. Eventually the city covered the whole of the rocky outcrop. Her walls kept the invader and monsters at bay and her harbor brought wealth, and envy of that wealth. No generation was free from war. Again and again the fires of siege would blacken the sky. Seahaven was a tough prize. Again and again Seahaven rebuilt from the damage the war caused. Three times under new Kings. Rulers and dynasties came and went, only the city endured. The last of the Pre-imperial Kings was a city state of the vast Mycenae culture. The Myceane changed the tenor of the entire culture overwriting much of what came before. They embedded their langunage and ways deep into the sea coast all around the Inner Sea, and Seahaven was one of their culture centers. The Myceane Kings built the Dragon Wall and the roots of Seahaven Castle. The Mycenae traded freely with Elves and Airalaners. The Airilan Empire is contemporary to this time as well. The coming of the Outsiders and the sudden end of the Airalan Empire started a brief period of chaos and constant war. This was the void into which the Eyrian Empire rose. Imperial City In the Imperial year 543 the armies of Tesral fought their way to Seahaven. Not through the armies of Seahaven itself mind you, but no less than three lords had their sights on owning this bit of wealthy land. Seahaven had been at war for close to 5 years at that point. While their access by sea had never been cut off the land holdings were a ruin and famine stalked the countryside. Tesral came bearing an olive branch, not a sword. He and his armies would drive off the contenders, restore the land to prosperity and peace. Loyalty and allegiance was his price. To this the weary King of Seahaven was willing. Tesral did as he promised. The completing lords were won over or driven out. Within 100 years the land was free of monsters. The long summer of prosperity under the Empire had begun. Janaordan Interlude The end of the Steel line was sudden and unexpected. Matten Steel in spite of his promise and young wife died suddenly in his 43rd year without issue. The interim was not a good time to be in Seahaven. The mood of the city was grim as most of the noble families had little in the way of promising candidates. The period at the end of the first undying war was likewise not something to celebrate. The decision of the Emperor was a shock. For the first time in 3000 years of history the King would not be within the walls of the city. With no candidates worthy of the post he was incorporating the land of Seahaven into the Kingdom of Janorda. Abba Eecreeana would rule the city, as part of a greater land. While Abba himself was good, the people chafed at losing their own king. In a conciliatory gesture Eecreeana named his son Abba Book prince of the city. As good a reputation as Book and Eecreeana had it was a full three years before all the mourning banners came down. City State In 2150 the Emperor Tesral declared that Seahaven and 50 miles around the city would be the first city state of the Empire. This due to the importance and history of the city itself. The city would hence forth be a Principality unto itself and Abba Book the prince of the city would remain so. It was a time of celebration. the decision to incorporate the city into the Kingdom of Janorda was never popular. While Abba Eecreeana himself had never been a disliked ruler, the city had traditionally been ruled by a king within her own walls. The return to this estate was hailed by all, and the retention of Abba Book, a truly popular ruler likewise celebrated. City Wards Castle Ward The area west and south of Seahaven Castle is the Castle ward. This area contains the Palaces and office of the city government. The area is filled out with high end shops, booksellers, printers, papar makers and schools. Most of the trade guilds have their chapter halls in this area. The Castle itself is a dangerous ruin guarded only enough to keep the curious at bay, for their own safety. One tower has recently fallen in a moderate earthquake that barely rattled dishes. The Prince's Palace, and Magistrate's Palace are located south of the Castle beside "the Rock". Harbor Ward This is the city's dirty underbelly. The Harbor Ward is a maze of small buildings and tight alleys. The oldest structures in the city are found here. Until King Garren Steel had the city sewers repitched to empty into the leach fields to the south it was frequently flooded during the rains and the harbor stank. The majority of the businesses cater to or prey on the sailor class. Among the more respectable are the chandlers and cartage companies that line the docks proper, wedged between are the better taverns and bawdy houses. A sailor can get screwed, stewed, and tattooed all without staggering a hundred yards. Further from the water's edge the quality suffers. The east end of the Harbor Ward holds the Naval Docks run by the Eyrian Navy. They service both wet and sky ships. Necropolis The city of the dead is the most hazardous area of the city. While during the day the area is a pleasant park and one can come and go freely, at sunset the gates are locked, and no living person dare enter therein. The graveyard is ancient, and the various consecrations laid on this space or that space often complete or even cancel each other out. As a result is is difficult to know if the ground you are using is sacred or not. After dark undead roam the Necropolis. Walking therein is taking ones life in their own hands. The wise never do. Those with nefarious purposes and plenty of protections will try, often to their grief. It is said that the graveyard is ruled by a Lich in the midnight hours and he holds court among the undead keeping a kind of order. No one trying to confirm this has reported back. It is noted however that the Necropolis gardens are neatly kept, and that ruin and wrack are not found within it. It also has no living keepers. Make up your own mind. Sea Ward The Sea ward is the South and East most area of the city. It is a mix of high end tradesmen, gold smiths, couturiers, and wizards for hire; temples and walled estates. The buildings are larger, the streets are wider. The high end Houses of Joy are located here. Sensual artists with good reputations. South Ward South and west end of the city the South Ward is almost entirely temples and housing. The occasional expensive inn or pricy watering hole is found, but the trades are nearly absent. The streets are wide the buildings are large and many are actually walled enclaves within the city. Trade Ward Wedged between the Harbor, and the Necropolis the Trades has much the flavor of the Harbor Ward, but with less water. Animal markets, bazaars, and canvassers rub shoulders with the usual dives and curious little shops. Sometimes the most amazing places are found in the crowded streets and tiny shops. Places City of Seahaven large map Anchor & Broadside Tattoo (EE-10 yellow) Tattoo parlor catering mainly to the Naval trade. Caleen: Half Elf female. One doesn't tend to think of a woman in the trade, but the sailors like it. She is good and she is good to look at. The Ancient & Honorable Guild of Merchants (EE-14 blue "m") The guild house for anyone in the city that sells without making their own good. By Eyrian law they cannot compel membership. So the pot has to be sweet. Mutual insurance and other benefits are offered. The guild polices the honesty of its members and a guild sign in your window is a sign of a trustworthy merchant. Apple Square (W/X-20/21) A hamlet located outside the city walls. It dates from the reign of King Garren Steel who introduced what he called "tropic apples" to the area. The fruit proved highly popular, and the orchards that were his legacy remain in production. The fruit has spread throughout the land. The Astral Guild (15-DD light blue & gray) Adventuring guild started by Willis Blackmane. It is located in the backside of a tavern called the Silver Shark. The Shark is an upscale "dive". It offers a decent selection of booze, good food, and a quiet atmosphere to enjoy same. If the usual bouncers are not enough the help calls on the guild in the "back" The Silver Shark Upscale adventurer "dive". The decor looks low rent, but the prices are not. It is festooned with typical adventurer trophies, preserved dead things, beat up armor & weapons, busted magic items and maps of strange locations. (I'm Under Him was great help in this department.) Rumor has it (started by the bartender) that one map leads to an unlooted dungeon of great wealth. It offers a decent selection of booze, good food, and a quiet atmosphere to enjoy same. If the usual bouncers are not enough the help calls on the guild in the "back" The Astral Guild House The guild is in the back of the bar. The interior is notably larger than the exterior. The guild gathers intelligence, contracts quests, offers housing, acquires supplies, and if required provides healing to guild members. Members of other guilds that have reciprocal agreements are welcome. The Evil Slayer's Guild is NOT one of them. The Bizarre (19-DD "q" in teal) A rather mundane bar on the south side of the market. Appearances are deceiving. The Bizarre is exactly what it looks like above ground. The basement is another matter. Below ground is an S&M club, either bring your own or rent one of the house slaves. Bare breasts, exposed bodies and weird dress are the norm. It is as much a feast and drink establishment as one that caters to sex. Consider it modeled after the reputation of the Hellfire club of the 1700s. Both men and women are welcome, by invitation. Each is permitted to participate as they please. Anyone that is welcome will have a key to the lower rooms or be with someone that has a key. No key, no entry. If you do manage to get in and no one knows you, your body is likely to wash out to sea. Blackmane Estate (DD/EE-36 "B") Located in the South Rock Village south oif the main city the house is a closue of trees live-shaped into a traditional Tanuki treehouse. Similar to the Elven style but more vertical in nature. This example is overly large and reaches to the ground as several members of the family are large and in one case a quadruped. There is a gate door to the Townhouse in the city proper. Blackmane Townhouse (16-EE light blue & gray) The townhouse of the Blackmanes. This is no longer their primary residence as they have moved to South Rock Village. However it has a gate door that links to South Rock and makes getting into the city easy. Not to mention the storage space. The Boar's Head (FF-14/15 brown "B") A high quality inn in the Palace Ward. The Boar's Head (named for an Airilan delicacy) is more expensive than most inns but fills up quickly due to the quality of the food and the rooms. The innkeeper will arrange such such services as you desire. ' James Fisher' Human (Airilaner) male. Tall, deep voiced, endlessly polite and accommodating. A man that loves his work. Bob Gets You There (EE/FF-16 Orange) Expensive instant bulk transportation to any place Bob has been. Bob has been a lot of places. Bob has a curtain wall and a bunch of communication magic. Bob will also pay a decent premium for new locations. The standard fee is 5000 crowns. One person two miles or a full load around the world. Caelyn Smithy (EE-16 light blue "c") Run by a refugee and her family. Ninje Caelyn has set out to be the most legendary smith ever. A difficult task if there ever was one when you consider who has come before. Ninje Caelyn does only custom work. It is possible to get a minor magical weapon or armor here as she takes lessor items as trade. She spends most of her time working for the Astral Guild as she is bankrolled by Willis Blackmane. Her calendar is usually full. Central Market (19-DD/FF) Located in the center of the city as might be expected. Central market is a vast bazaar surrounded by more permanent shops. There are a number of "fairs" located about the city with central as the largest and most varied in terms of the goods to be found. Church of Creation (24/25-EE "C" in red) The Church of Creation is busy in Seahaven. The central structure is the love temple. The north most a Clinic & Spa and the south most a library. The City Watch (Located in the towers and strongholds around the city walls and the Courthouse. Headquatered at the Magictrate's Palace.) The City Watch are police, firefighters, and general first responders. As a general practice they are selected for easy, friendly manners and a skill at arms. Eyrian Army Veterans are preferred as they come pre trained. All are trained in first aid. What is not allowed is the attitude that your badge grants privilege. People that are overly aggressive or ressort to force out of hand are fired. Patrols consist of five guards, and a magician if they can get one. Clerics will be used. They move about their area keepingthe peace, aiding lost children, directing travelers, reporting and extinguishing fires, and geting more help if that is indicated. They will remove the inebriated from the street if it is obvious they are not self mobile. If you cannot give a clear report of where you live you'll wake up in the drunk tank. It's not a crime mind you, it's a public service. Use it too frequently and they might charged rent. Firefighting: Bells on poles are located around the city. These are fire alarms. In an old city largely built of timbered houses fire is a serious threat. Any sounding of the alarm will be quickly responded to. Guard towers have special decanters of endless water. They have one setting, "firehose" and pull water from the great river. The Close Shave (7-Z "c" in green) A seedy bar, gambling hall, and flop near the waterfront. At times suspected of nefarious dealings but nothing has ever been directly traced to the location. It is favored by cheap sailors and rivermen. Corvin's Tower (6/7-D) This ancient tower surrounded by a sizable pond and a micro forest was built over 1800 years ago by one Corvin. A Wizard of fierce reputation. The tower's current tenant is not forward and is unknown by either name or reputation. The fact that someone is there is all you can tell for certain. The exit or entrance from the tower requires a ring and a teleport spell. There are no doors built into the place. The only help is magical things created by his predecessors. The Cordwayner Stud (F-12 the location of the main house the farm is much larger.) The Cordwayner Stud has supplied horses locally for as long as anyone can remember. The Dynasty goes bach 500 years. Cordwayner Stud breeds horses. Your general use medium sized horse that we would equate to the Morgan, good for light draft or saddle. The trade has made the family stupidly wealthy, although they are not stupid with the wealth. Milos Cordwayner: Human male. The current patriarch of the clan. Late of the Eyrian Atrmy he has retired to manage the stud,m get married and make the next generation. An officer leat of the 8th Legion Horse. Lydia Cordwayner: Human female. Recently married to Milos. Chosen for her beauty fertility, constitution and intelligence in that order. The Curious Shop (8-Z red) Dark little shop along the waterfront. They buy and sell the macabre and the unusual. Magic can be had there or sold there. The owner is a strange little man that leaves you wanting to clean up afterward. The Curious shop holds much of interest and value. Little of it is good for you. There is a lot of magic that is twisted and plain wrong. Dionysus' Daughter (10-GG "d" in green) Sailors' bar near the Naval Docks. It has a rough reputation which keeps most of the riff-raff away. Bouncers are not required. Patrons will willingly toss any trouble makers at Smith's word, or without it. Fights are uncommented on as long as the fixtures do not suffer and spells are not used. A mostly quiet place the seafaring types have staked out as their own. Rooms for rent on the upper floors. With or without female companionship. Again a prejudice towards sailors. Smith will not rent to landsmen. The Doryman (HH-32 blue "D") A fisherman's tavern in Fisherman’s Cove south of the main city. A rambling old structure filled with various pieces of fishing gear. The name plates from old boats, gaffs, nets on the walls, and so forth. Of note is the bell from the Sea Widow. Local legend has it that should the bell sound disaster will befall someone in the tavern within three days. The bell hangs high in the rafters with the clapper removed. Should the bell be removed the cove itself will burn to the ground. Ten years ago a landsman tempted the curse by throwing his spoon at the bell causing it to ring. His business burned that night, while he was in the tavern. The Sea Widow Bell is taken very seriously. Gordon Mercer: Human male. Current owner and of the Doryman. He looks the part of the grizzled fisherman with salt & pepper beard, and a permanent squint. In part because is is a retired fisherman. The Dwarven Lords (EE-13 dark red "D") Built to resemble a stone cut hall. Spare and simple. The congregation is not large. Fandar Jongar: Dwarf male. Fandar stands by to cover your clerical needs. Elahain Farm (C-33 main house ) A farm that has operated since the Empire arrived run by a large family of Elves. The farm is run with the aid of a magical generator that few if anyone outside the family know about. The 6 Elders work the farm with two couples and their five children as dependents. Taleron Rendenfel Elahain: Current patriarch of the farm. 550 years of age and going strong. Ealeron was a successful adventurer and a Knight Warder of the City in his youth. He has not stood to that duty in 300 years. Galaial Elahain Elsoria: Taleron's wife. A counselor and Healer. A most gentle woman. Elven Grove (FF-26) Local Vala Temple. The location looks like a park with a low hedge around it. It is a temple. The councilors are available to meet your religious needs. Councilor Adriel Calaian Kenet: Elf female The most experienced councilor at the Seahaven grove. She is a woman of some years and much grace. Elysium Tea House (CC-11 magenta "e") A nice clean drug den. Drugs by infusion (tea) smoking or direct consumption depending on the drug. The Elysium offers the drug user a clean and safe environment to get wasted. Beds are provided if indicated. Barracks or private depending on your budget. Sex is not officially sold here. What you do in your private room is your business. Typical drugs are tobacco at the mild end of the smoakables, weed, and opium. Infusions include tea, coffee, and glitter, a plant based hallucinogen. Shrooms and fugi are available as well. Stimulants are served in a different room than the euphorics. Ordering hallucinogens does require a private room, for yourself or your party. Excellium Glass Works (GG-19 blue "g") Major glass works in the city. If you can get it in glass they make it. Both blown and cast glass items. simple utilitarian things, to works of beauty. Fassildoff: Half Elf male. A man with great arms. The sign of a master glassbolwer. Fairgrounds (34:37-R:W) The fairground are used by traveling shows, and for large events like the various religious holidays that feature lots of people gathering. This includes the yearly harvest Festival that with all the religions participating can last for weeks. The race track is part of this. Races are usually held weekly during the seasons of Fire and Air. Farrel Bakery (CC-15 tan "b")A large commercial baker that is constantly churning out the bread for many of the taverns and inns in the area. They have a retail shop as well for the householder. The Fraternal Guild of Fishmongers (DD-10 yellow "f") The Friendly Society of Sailors and Seamen (EE-10/11 sea blue "s") An Empire wide organization, this is the Seahaven chapter house. Tavern on the bottom, business on the top. A members only organization. The Society acts as an insurer and refuge for those that make the sea their trade. As a result of the restricted business the tavern is quiet and safe. There are room to flop if you are in a bad way. Outside of simple lae, a simple meal and a pace to lay down they don't have much entertainment. Galford Weavers (DD-14 Lt blue "w") Makers of fine silk and silk brocade. While they will sell to the public most of the customers are the local tailors and couturiers. The Galoplopus First Imperial Bank (GG-15 yellow "B") Formerly the Galoplopus Bank. They where the first bank to clear the hurdles of membership in the Imperial system and are proud of the fact. The Imperial banking system is an oversight Ministry of the Empire itself. It holds no banks, issues no money. The sole task is to examine those banks that submit themselves to enter in the system by proof of sound capital retention and banking practice. An Imperial bank is a safe bank to put your money it. The three Galoplopus brothers were ex adventurers that made good in the cash department and decided to never do anything dangerous again. The bank is run by their children now who continue the sound practices started by their fathers. Ariel Galoplopus: Human female The eldest of the Galoplopus heirs and chairwoman of the bank. A stern women for her lack of years. The Golden Lily BB-20 purples "o") A small house of joy in the South Ward. Entry to the house is by invitation only. the invitation can be extended by the Lady herself or by a customer in good standing. The house will supply the customer with what the customer desires. The law is a minor consideration. Madam Jasmine Human female: Owner of the establishment and a courtesan herself. Retired to running the show for others. Golden Tail Cartage (7-CC light beige) The premier cargo hauler in the Empire, their ships always make it to port. This is the Seahaven main docks. Corn the Golden is the reason they are so good. He keeps a close eye on things. Going with Golden Tail costs 10% above prime rates. Greek Acropolis (GG/HH-17/18 "Greek") The Greeks acropolis predates the Eyrian Empire, even if the temples themselves have been rebuilt and refurbished many times since. Getting in early they got pride of place on the rock itself.. The housing for the priests is at the foot of the path that leads to the temples.. Temple of Zeus (GG-17 white) King of the gods and ruler of Mount Olympus; god of the sky and thunder. The largest one of course. Zeus is not popular with the Eyrian government due to personal problems. His treatment of the young Tesral and his attempt to force Coran into the Greek pantheon make him less than popular. His worship has steadily suffered, doubly since Tesral permitted temples. Lichas Oreiasolopus: Human male Priest of Zeus. Thick beard, working the Father image hard. Temple of Hera (GG-17 teal blue) Queen of the gods and the goddess of marriage and family. Unlike Zeus Hera has no animosity built up,. Indeed when there was trouble at home Ivan took her in. Man Zeus did not like the sandal on the other foot. Everything got smoothed out in the end. This temple does brisk business from married women or those about to marry. Agalaia Akilolopus female Human. Priestess of Hera. A warm motherly woman. Temple of Apollo (HH-17 yellow) God of light, knowledge, music, poetry, prophecy and archery. Popular with the young and those seeking advice on the future. Pyrrhus Mikolasolopus male Human Priest of Apollo. He conjures an air of mystery around himself. Temple of Artemis (HH-17 red) Goddess of the hunt, virginity, childbirth, archery, the moon, and all animals. Artemis has been waning in popularity since the issue about two centuries ago with Coran. The cult is in direct competition with the Vala. Cloria Yuriolopus: Human Female. Professional virgin that treats men like dirt, for being men. It isn't winning her many friends, even among women. Temple of Athena (HH-17 light rose gray) Virgin goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, defense and strategic warfare. Not in the habit of making enemies she does not need Athena is still well worshiped in the area. That wisdom thing happening one would think. Fillpina Socrolopus: Human female A middle aged woman of handsome beauty that speaks seldom, and weighs her words well. She is known as a wise person to seek council with. Temple of Demeter (GG-17/18 green) Goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature, and the seasons. Demeter does not have the most vocal following, but it is large and faithful. Human farmers mostly. Creusa Dyoniolopus Human female. It is commented that she is a young woman to have such weight of experience. Creusa smiles and doers not comment. The way in which one gains a quick weight of experience is seldom a pleasant process. She sees no reason to share. Temple of Dionysus (GG/HH-18 purple) God of wine, celebrations and ecstasy. Patron god of the art of theater. Always popular, seldom taken seriously. Achilles Angulopus Human male. A professional jolly person. He is not the drunkard that people think the priest of Dionysus must be. It's an old assumption, one he stopped laughing about a long time ago. Temple of Hephaestus (HH-18 glack) Master blacksmith and craftsman of the gods; god of fire and the forge. Never popular, he as been waning due to the rise of Coran, the local god made good. Hephaestus cannot even be bothered to care. Coridan Allisolopus Human male. A smith of course. He only opens the temple on worship days for the small number that show up. He can be found in his blacksmith shop if you need the priest. Temple of Hermes (HH-17/18 orange) Messenger of the gods; god of commerce, thieves and games. Not openly popular, but popular among the gamblers of the city. Eusebois Athanolopus: Human male. A former scamp. He paid the consequences of being a scamp. No, don't try anything, he knows all the tricks. Temple of Small Gods (HH-18 gray) Temple that covers the gods not covered by the above or located elsewhere in the city. Kirkor Doliolopus: "Human" (Faun) male Panthiest priest, but his heart belong to Pan. He has a ring of faun shape he does like to use, or is that a ring of Human shape? He won't tell.. The Green Fields Theater (27-AA red "e") The Green Fields deals in maudlin tragedies and melodramatic comedies. They alternate from one to the other. Their current playwright is Castor Andopolus. A man fonder of the tragedies than the comedies. He has complained that his artistic soul is shattered by humor. No he doesn't write the funny stuff. The Theater is run by the Two Mask Company. Griffin's Watch (14-GG/HH Top of the Mountain) The highest point in the city the Watch is maintained as a lookout by the Imperial Navy. Avian members of the force are prefered for the duty both for their visual acuity and their ability to fly to the location. The watch itself is a two story drum tower with limited accommodations. The Guild of Loyal Men at Arms (EE-14 black "M") Sell swords, mercenaries, and guards. Those that sell their skill at arms for cash. A friendly society and hiring hall. These are people no one would insure so they must needs insure themselves. The Hall of Justice (FF-13) The newly built courthouse replaces the crowded quarters at the Magistrate’s Palace. It also contains the jail facilities The courts are open in the morning. The jail is manned around the clock. Hide Fair (Z-13) Meat and leather market. Slaughtered animals whole or in part. Smaller animals like chickens can be bought alive. Raw hides to finished goods. If it is made of meat or skin you will find it here. It is not the most delicate odor in the city. Tanning is not permitted within the city walls. Hippocratic Sanitarium (CC-17 light blue "h") A hospital in the Hippocratic model. Run by healers from the Greek School (Which differs less than they might wish from the Maltaarano School) A unified body-mind approach is taken to healing. Physical training and lectures on interesting subjects are as much a part of the treatment as drugs and sutures. Treatment is proactive and forward urging the body and mind to health. Argus Hippatholopous Human male: Tall bearded and imposing. The chief healer of the Hospital runs his staff with military precision. The House of Euripides (28/29-BB red"c") A theater that fancies itself the keeper of ancient wit and wisdom. At least one in three plays will be ancient in origin. The theater is run by the Disciples of Euripides. They have no constant playwright, they buy and commission plays as required. House of Five Welcomes (28-AA "5" in purple) A classic brothel just outside the walls. This house has operated under various owners for over five hundred years. The base decor is Late Mardok Dynasty, the one right before the Steels. Some effort has been made to retain that. The house was modeled on a Markian Teahouse, or an over blown Seahavanized version of a Markian Teahouse which is the the origin of the name. The baths the entertainment rooms, everything for the exotic eventing. The women are contract workers. They are charged room and board and are expected to pay from their earnings. The House accepts only erotic artists after an audition and trial period. Huentocken Watch & Clock (GG-19 red) The premier watch and clock makers in the city. Everything from pocket watches to 50,000 gp showcase hall clocks. They also have automata, fine instruments, and optics. All priced accordingly. Toum Hunedtocken Gnome male. Family patriarch, Master instrument maker. He runs a typical Gnomish workshop, chaotic, busym and well organized. Illuminations! (DD-18 yellow "i") They sell light. Light and the means of making light. Lamps and lanterns; from the simple to the ornate, candles of every size; oil. wicks. even magical lights. Matches, fire starter kits, fire helper (volatile oils.) and so forth. Everything but firewood. Tanya Wyllen Half Elf female Cheerful and bouncy. As illuminated as her wares. Her three kids run around the place mostly helping. Kirt's Bathhouse (Y-7 green "K" ) It doesn’t belong to Kirt, it is dedicated to him. Established and still run by one of his first worshipers as matter of sacrament. It is financed by Sauroi that live in the city or those that pass through. Orane Blackmane is a major contributor. The basic services of the bath house are free. Anyone can enter therein and get clean, or to seek healing or blessings of Kirt. Worship is not required to get clean. Charia: Bronze Sauroi female One of Kirt's first adherents. She still quietly does the good work and aids the common people in keeping clean. Korman's Corner (AA=7 green) Waterman's dive. Salt or fresh they don't care. This is a serious dive. The booze is cheap, the company rough, and the conversation loud. Fights are common and considered part of the entertainment. Sex is not on the menu but the low priced girls frequent the place. Korman has some flop space on the upper floor. He needs to know you however. First time lushes are tossed on the street. Korman: Human male Retired adventurer. Didn't quite get a fortune. Lanivorian Silver (GG-19 olive green) Silver and mithril smith. Lanivorian works both ends of the trade, lower end silver in terms of jewelry and household items as well as fine mithril jewelry for discerning tastes and pocketbooks. The shop employs ten journeymen and apprentices turning out household silver. Alavariel Lanivorian herself works the mithril. Alavariel Lanivorian Calaquendi female Master mithril smith getting of an age to settle down. She is husband hunting but has no intention of leaving her chose trade. Larch Armorers (DD-15 green "L") Makers of fine armor. They make all forms of metal armor, and have on site leather workers to make the straps. Larch armor is not magical out of the shop but they certainly will make armor fit for enchantment if that is your desire. All work is custom fit. Expect to pay top prices and be glad you did. Edwin Larch: Half Elf male Burly and business like. A voice horse from shouting over the hammers. Leichús Annonerin (BB- 27/28 green "d") Theater of the Forest Gate Elven name mostly Humans players. Once a year they will perform one Elven play. It takes a week to do the one play mind you. It is an investment of time to the audience. However high culture is popular and most people will squirm through the whole thing day after day. The theater is run by the Company of Erindrill. Aldonilyn Rinhail Ecarus is the house playwright. He is good for several plays a year. Lightning Forge (CC-16 black) Blacksnith's shop run by the priest of Hephaestus. He is more likely to be found here than at the temple. The List Y-12 yellow) A tiny tavern that is run for the sole benefit of the Evil Slayer's Guild. The booze is really cheap and the place stinks. Much like the clientele. Charlie: Human male. Genial sort, rough around the edges. A dedicated guild member. "Bob" Half Hobgoblin male. The help. A former Guild member that retired before it killed him. No one messes with Bob twice, whether they survive the first time or not. Bob limps. Logolopulos Farm (M-11 main buildings) The oldest standing farm in the region Logolopulos is no longer owned by the family it is named for. This farm dates to the pre-empire era when one needed a stronghold to exist outside the city walls. the two barns outside the walls are of much newer vintage. Demos Arceniolopus: Human male. the current owner. The farm has been in his family for three generations now. He is an Army veteran. Lord's Fair (GG-15/16) The hiring fair. People looking for work and those offering work will come here to meet. Young people seeking apprenticeships. Professionals offering services will post bills or have an agent present. Journeymen seeking a position and skilled labor such as butlers cooks and maids can be found here looking over the bulletin boards posted with positions available about the city. This is also the location in which bonded servants can be bought out of the Magistrate's Palace. The Loyal and Fraternal Order of Great Rivermen (AA-7 brown "r") Located near the old riverboat docks, now gone. The Great Rivermen chapters are located all up and down the Great River. And they have mutual agreements with the fraternal orders of Rivermen from other rivers in the Empire. Great Rivermen are best however. By Eyrian law they cannot compel membership. So the pot has to be sweet. Mutual insurance and other benefits are offered. Retirement funds and other benefits are offered. The Order accepts anyone for stevedores to pilots. They are known as one of the best organizations with standards for the training of Master Pilots. The Loyal Guild of Goldsmiths and Jewelers (EE-14 green "g") The guild house for anyone in the city that works precios metals adn stone. Goldsmiths, silversmiths lapidaries, clock and watchmakers, and those that combined them all can join this guild. By Eyrian law they cannot compel membership. So the pot has to be sweet. Mutual insurance and other benefits are offered. Administration of guild members to see that apprentices are trained, not simply worked. Judging standards for Journeymen and Masters are made and kept. Being a guild member makes it easier to get apprentices. Magistrate's Palace (15-GG) The seat of city government. The magistrates palace is not a residence palace as is the Prince's Palace. The offices of the Imperial Courts and city government take most of the place although one seldom used ballroom is present. Marion the Healer (AA-7 orange) Healer working in the poorer part of town. She will heal anyone regardless of means. She lives with two other healers that work in her clinic on the first floor. Marion: Half elf-half fairy/effreet female A most unusual woman. Marion is primary a psionic healer with touches of arcane and Earth magic. She is short (4 foot) fiery haired, dark skin, green eyes, and vivacious. Also 600 years old. She is one half elf, one quarter Effreet and one quarter Fairy. She has some interesting parents. (both still living) She gets hot when angry. She is effectively immortal, but killable. Harold Stout: Half Elf Male One half of a pair of Healer that moved in to help Marion at Julian's request. A jolly man with a gentle bedside manner. Jenna Stout: Half Elf female One half of a pair of Healer that moved in to help Marion at Julian's request. A quietly cheerful woman that is excellent at calming children. Meeting House of the Sacred Self (CC-10 red "s") The hall offers a large meeting hall. meditation chambers, a library of books on theology, and a small number of simple cells for those from out of town. One is occupied full time by the live in caretaker. Enlightened of course. Kallas Tellinbalm: Gnome male. A middle aged Gnome of quiet presence. He freely gives of his clerical abilities to those that need. Enough money makes it into the hall coffers to keep the roof from leaking and to buy the occasional book. Merchants' Mutual Bank (EE-18 red "B") Founded by local merchants as the investors. It has no large single fortune behind it. The Merchants' Mutual Bank has been in operation for 500 years and shows no signs of failing. This is an Imperial bank. Mermaid's Tail (8-BB pink "t") Sailor's watering hole and entertainment center. Specializes in separating lonely sailors from their hard earned cash in a safe and sane environment. The common room does not demand you hire a girl to drink there, but they are circulating, enticingly dressed and for the right coin those clothes come off. The shimmering house outfits are meant to suggest mermaids. The common room is painted in blue with sea fronds. Mesaonic Lodge of Seahaven (DD-16/17 red "m") A magicians' fellowship. Originally founded by and for the alumni of the famous Wizard's Mesa. Since the fall of the Mesa some 400 years ago only the Imperial Wizard Myatan remains as an actual graduate of that school. The order has opened to become an honor society for magicians of good character. Chapters are located all around the inner sea area. Membership is by invitation. An invitation that is seldom refused. Myatan is still part of the society and an active member of the membership committee. Mickey's Place (10-BB "M" in blue) A local watering hole. The booze is low grade, the place is smelly and run down, but the roof doesn't leak and Micky is a decent sort. There is nothing too unusual about this place. He struggles to keep in business. Moe's Flop (CC-10 lt. brown) A dirty flop house that costs next to nothing. A quarter mark will get you a pallet in a large stuffy room with several dozen other unfortunates. No one will even pretend this is a good place to be. About the only reason you will go unrobbed is no one here has anything to steal. Moe: Half elf male. A fine example of the dregs of society. He manages enough income to keep the roof from leaking and to feed his head. A glitter addict. Morgana's (EE-15 lt green ) High end couturier. Women's clothing for the most discerning, and those with the largest pockets. Ball gowns, court dresses, special occasions. Everything made to order. They have a one month waiting list if you are lucky. Murphy's Dry Goods (18-DD "f" puce) North part of the central market. They sell cloth, and finished goods. Tolum Murphy is the proprietor. An honest but dull business type. He rents out the majority of his upper floor as housing and lives in the rear-most flat himself. Tolum Murphy Half Elf male: Dull but competent business person. Slightly better than victim grade. Mystery House (CC-18 gold "m") Tavern frequented by the quirky. The tavern is broken up into many smaller booths to facilitate private conversation. It is also riddled with secret passages, and shifting doors. The location is very old. And might not be entirely safe. Masha: Human female, Current owner. She did not build it and barely understands it. Naval Base (GG/ii-9/11 blue) The Seahaven Naval base is a small one. The major defense bases being located at the mouth of the gulf. They have one small and one large drydock. Flying ships are serviced at the Ship Field outside the walls. Necropolis (Z/BB-14/18) What, you thought that lich was a rumor? Yes there is a Lich. He is not hostile if not attacked. He is not Mr. Nice guy and those that cross him end up as part of his gardening staff. Yes, skelton and ghouls tend the gardens at night. They also attack any living being that enters the Necropolis after dark. Norbert Shipping Company (Y-8 yellow) Over road by ship or by boat, Norbert will take charge of your package and see it gets where it is going. The office and large warehouse are constantly busy seeing that the thing goes from the place to the place. Norbert's is the job of last resort. The turnover is constant and the place always needs help. Norbert: Human male A bossy man constantly telling people what to do. He would be better off talking less. North Market (X/Y-5/6) In thr 'tween walls the North farmers market sells produce and animals. It sets up daily. The location was a point of necessity. Old Tammie's Pleasure Palace (11-AA "t" in teal) Brothel and drug den. Decidedly low class and customers often come out with something they didn't want. Tammie is boozy old whore well passed her prime but she runs an honest house. You won't get rolled (inside) and she will take care of you. The house has nearly everything for sale. Even abuse if you want it or want to give it. You'll pay for what you damage. Drugs are available and usually pure enough not to hurt you. The girls are not particularly clean, and there is a chance you'll catch something. If Tammie finds out you are next in line if some cat guy wants to eat someone. Tammie's Pleasure palace is at least low cost. It is half the price of a good whore anywhere else. Omorf Baths (FF-19 blue "O") Public bathhouse. They also do massage, cut hair, and handle your hygiene needs. The baths are noted as the most beautiful of the several public baths in the city. The basic service of getting clean is a half mark. Orbos Estate (23-FF "o" in brown) This reclusive wizard would as soon not be bothered. He works for no one and has made it plain he works for no one. As a result people stay away from his estate in droves. This suits him as he spends less time defending it. He is about 500 years of age. He will respond positively to requests from a Knight of Eyrie for aid, and will aid the people of the neighborhood, if they were not too sacred to approach the place. Orbos is stubborn. Life would be easier in the Elven forest, but he is unwilling to surrender his home and his lab for ease. The estate itself gives the appearance of being totally overgrown and in partial ruin. However examination of the buildings and walls prove them to be intact. The guards within discourage those that the walls do not. Palace Fair (FF-14) Not a trading location. The courtyard in front of the Royal Palace. Entertainers sometimes gather there, a place for the young people of the court to see and be seen. Park Ave. Bathhouse (DD-EE-25 royal blue) Largest and most diverse in services. It is also the most expensive public bath house charging a full mark for the basic bath. It is preferred by the upper crust of the city. The bath house is a much a place to see and be seen as a place ot get clean. Peele Pottery (GG-11 oarnge "P") Peele makes household stoneware. From water pitchers to large storage jars. Demand keeps their three kilns in constant use. Peele does not have an on-site shop but sells to various resellers. Some of their wares do make it out of the city. George Peele Human male Patriarch of the family business. A man known for being slow to everything but working pottery. Pellander Collegium (AA-22 purple "Pel") The theology and magic school in Seahaven. They are well known for their two continuing works, each published once a decade. Angels, Devas, and Devils. A Comprehensive Listing With Advice on the Forms of Summoning and Control or Supplication. and The Powers Divine: A Catalog of the Powers Greater and Lesser, Listing All Known Divine Beings, As Well as Their Provinces and Spheres. The school was founded in 1680 IC with the avowed purpose to improve the knowledge of the average magician and priest. The school is ecumenical and does not discuss the merits of a given god or religion over another. They are merely concerned with the facts of the theology. The decanial publication of their two books is the main work of the school. Teaching magic is not their business. It is a research facility. They will accept any priest or magician that meets their exacting qualifications of scholarship., and isn't in the habit of sacrificing the neighbors pets or children. That gets you talked about. Obarabo: Human male. (Master O) Headmaster of the school. This is always a magician to prevent any single cleric from skewing the focus of the school. Obarabo is a rare practicer of the magics of names. There are advantages but ones works are easily undone if you pronounce the name backwards. Certain wishes regarding his true name prevent that. The Pilot (EE-14 yellow) Daily broadsheet newspaper. The Pilot has been published in Seahaven for over 50 years. Jerrily Baggens is the third editor of the paper being the grandson of the original owner. The paper only employs three reporters. Most content is submitted by local residents either in the form of opinion essays, reports or events, or ads. The latter charged for, the first two are paid for their content. The paper limits itself to one broadsheet a day (folded once to folio size). If an important event occurs they will print an additional edition. Post Inn #340 (BB/CC-13 blue "1") The Seahaven edition of the empire wide chain of inns associated with the post service. Post inns are never luxurious. The are always clean and safe. All post inns are privately run. The post service proper is an Imperial service but has nothing to do with the function of the inn. Innkeepers get a fee for maintaining the barns and facilities for the post. Landon Zenolopous Human male. Steady and unflappable. He moves from one thig to the next without fuss or bother. Post Inn Barns (C-13 blue "a") Location of the barns and carriage house for the Post Service. This is one of the larger barns in the chain. Public School #141 (CC-18 blue "p") Children in Seahaven need to learn. This is one of several schools available. This school building is large enough for several class rooms and has four teachers. It is typical of larger city schools where the number of students can run into the hundreds. PS141 has room for 60 students. Due to not being a free standing building it has skylights. Qorn's Tattoo Parlor (CC-8 red) Tucked into a row of shops it is a hole in the wall. Qorn sells tattoos. The reputation of half Hobgoblins aside he is a excellent artist. Qorn: Half Hobgoblin male. Former adventurer that learned the trade and settled down to it. Not a good man to argue with. Red Pennant Shipping Company (EE-`0 red "rp") Largest shipping company in the Empire. A bonded imperial shipper, which means they meet exacting standards of training and equipment. They carry both cargo and passengers. They run sea-going ships and riverboats. Their safety record is excellent, but not the equal of Golden Tail. They charge the normal going rate. Burris Demolopolous: Human male. the local dock master. a strapping big ex sailor.. He turned to office work when a bad fall twisted his leg. He got the leg fixed, but took it as a sign he should take life a little easier. The Right Honorable Guild of Black Smiths (EE-14 red "s") The guild house for anyone in the city that works iron. Blacksmiths, farriers, sword smiths and armorers can join this guild. By Eyrian law they cannot compel membership. So the pot has to be sweet. Mutual insurance and other benefits are offered. Administration of guild members to see that apprentices are trained, not simply worked. Judging standards for Journeymen and Masters are made and kept. Being a guild member makes it easier to get apprentices. The Right Honorable Guild of Weavers and Needles (EE-14 rwhite "N") Spinner, weavers, tatters, tailors, dressmakers, and leather workers. Anyone that makes a living on cloth, clothing orneedlework. y Eyrian law they cannot compel membership. So the pot has to be sweet. Mutual insurance and other benefits are offered. Administration of guild members to see that apprentices are trained, not simply worked. Judging standards for Journeymen and Masters are made and kept. Being a guild member makes it easier to get apprentices. River Boat Docks (B/C-2/5) The new docks built after one of the big paddle boats missed the bridge passage and splintered to great loss of life on the Steel Bridge. Boat pilots have never liked the entrance to Seahaven harbor. The Bridge meant they had to move further into the main channel. Not something they liked. The docks upstream of the Steel Bridge are much preferred. Warehouses and terminals are built well back from the river banks. A breakwater protects the boats at dock from the current. Roben Chandler (EE-9 orange "R") Ship supplies, from the basics of rope and sails to the luxuries for the Captain’s cabin. The Royal House of Courtesans (EE-14 purple) Sex workers guild. They see to the health of the profession, provide insurance, and yes, grade the skill of individuals. They were given a royal charter by King Argotelies II in 1345 IC. He married a courtesan who lobbied tirelessly for her former profession. The Royal Order of Humblemen (EE-14 brown "h") Garbage men, street sweepers, sewer men, rag men, bone men, knackers and undertakers. The guild was given its royal charter by Kind Garrn Steel in recognition of the necessary role played by the Humble Trades in keeping the city liviable. Having little structure to such trades they act primarily as a friendly society and insurance provider. The Royal Palace (14-GG) A modern palace built of the site of dreary bureaucratic offices after the disaster that made Seahaven Castle unlivable. Prince Abba Book commented he was just as happy to move. The old Castle was drafty and difficult to live it. As the tower collapse took no lives he was willing to be pleased. The Palace is a multi-story rambling structure with a central courtyard. It is built from a number of separate architectural blocks that give the appearance of being built and added to over time. The form suggested by the buildings that existed on the site. The Ruby Fruit (W-20 red "R") Tavern and Inn in Apple Square. Many menu items feature apples, not surprisingly. Their cider is sold throughout the city. The tavern tends to be a quiet one with the majority of the clientele being the local farmers. They don't have many rooms ,but also have few people needing them. Geo: Human male. A steady man with a steady smile. A widower who is looking. His daughters Human females. Anna, Beth, Carol, Diana, and Ethel, Each more lovely than the last. Salt Fair (DD/EE-10) Fish market. The place to go if you want fish. Fisherman bring the frieh catch to the Salt Fair. Seahaven Castle The castle is a moldering ruin. It was badly damaged in an underground shift 130 years ago. The castle was evacuated safely due to the effort of Prince Abba Book. At this point it is picturesque but dangerous. People are kept away. The most recent earthquake to hit the city did little damage in the city, but took two towers of the castle down. A dramatic indication of the instability of the structure. Seamen's Bank & Trust (EE-10 blue "t") A multi-locational bank that is found in most Eyrian seaports and few outside the Empire as well. A safe way toi transfer money from one port to another. While they do business with business they were founded and still do the majority of their business with common sailors that wish a safe place to put money in one port and get it out in another. Seamen's Bank & Trust is an Imperial bank. Ship Field (R/T-5/6) This otherwise unused location was taken over by the Eyrian Navy for flying ships. There is no room for landing in the city proper and this is both far enough from the bridge and the Mountain to safely land and as close to the naval base as you can get. Two warehouses and two other buildings are close at hand for the service of the flying ships. A rail fence was erected around the area as an awareness barrier. Sign of the Anchor Inn (BB-8 lt. blue "a")An inn catering to the officer and wealthy traveler. While not on the better side of town it is convenient. The service and food are up to the expected quality. Jason: Human male, army vet and no nonsense type. Not great on imagination, but he knows a well run house well enough to keep one. The Silver Shark See the Astral Guild. The bridge is open to all traffic except during periods of high wind. The toll is a mere quarter mark, man or beast. In spite of the low fare not everyone likes the long high bridge. Steel Bridge is known for the number of startled sheep that have gone over the span. Most drovers prefer to pay the higher ferry fares and get the flock across intact. The "Sign of Four" Theater (29-BB red "b") Built of the site of a tavern of that name that burned down. The Sign of Four was host to small plays before it got lit. The owners made more from the plays than the booze, they rebuilt as a true theater. The Sign of Four is run by the Company of Four. Their artist in residence is Gallaford Windervere. Southgate Roadhouse (28-CC "r" in Red) A place of rest for weary road warriors. The roadhouse is a large inn and restaurant. There is a common room that provides drink and entertainment. If you want more, they get a cut on referrals to the House of Five Welcomes. South Market (Z/AA 19/30) Located south of the south gate this is a farmer's market that operates daily. A good deal of the city's groceries comes in via this market. It is the main horse trading location as well. South Market Theater (29-AA red"a") The oldest of the South gate theaters. The South Market is run by the Jolly Jesters Company. The playwright in residence is Oliver Logoplus. A good man with a pen or a quip. Steel Bridge The Steel bridge,named for King Garren Steel who commissioned its construction. It spans the mouth of the Great River a five mile passage. The 600 foot plus towers and the metalwork of the roadway are all plated in mithral to resist the effect of the sea air. The effect is a shining beacon that can be seen for miles. Stanis Fine Jewelry (GG-19 dark ourole.) High class (and price) jewelry store. They make and carry just about every kind of ornamentation one could desire. If they don't have it they will make it. The also make cases for Gnomish watch movements. They have a watchmaker on staff and can repair watches as well. Their work is of a quality for enchantment. While they do not usually sell magical jewelry in house they willingly supply those that do enchant. August Stanis Human male: Image of the successful businessman. Well dressed and well fed. however he does work for the money. A Master Jeweler. Tobin Tickenclacker Gnome male. The staff watchmaker. He is usually kept busy repairing the watches and clocks of the careless rich. Occasionally he gets to make one himself. Tall Trees Theater (36-HH In South Rock) An Elven style theater designed by the same architect that did the famous Wingsfall theater of living trees. Tall Trees has twice the capacity of other theaters in the area and a larger stage. Magics installed on the stage make sure the quietest whisper is heard throughout. It has the most extensive heavens and underground of any of the local theaters. It is the only theater open at night. The Tall Trees Company operates the theater is under the sponsorship of Samatra Willis Blackmane. They do not yet have a playwright in residence. Tawny's Roadhouse (U-6 blue "T") Inn and entert6ainment center outside the North Gate. Their deal is good enough. They don't have the best, but don't change the most. It's a good value for the coin spent. Food, drink, drugs, sex, Tawny has it. It is popular with sailors distance from the docks asside. The building is huge and employes dozens of people. Temple of Abican (GG-18 red with gray dome) A recent edition to the city. Abican is the centaurian god of lust and fertility. (He is a half Centaur) The cult recently bought this run down rental hall and fixed it up. They deal with fertility problem man or beast. You can get laid there too. Other than the female cleric that lives there Raphael is occasionally found there as well. Cassia Sterloplous: Human female Cleric in residence. She can call on several male if needed. Temple of Aphrodite (CC-13 golden brown) A small shrine and traditional brothel. Simple sexual service. They only have five women beyond the senior priestess. Lita Drakonopolous: Human female Middle aged and still lovely. the service of the goddess has been good to her. She is a kindly ear to bend to young people male or female. Temple of Mephistopheles (BB-18 purple "M") Controversial with some people. However they are good neighbors. Edan Human male A man with fiery eyes and and an intense manner. He waits for people to come to him to preach the message that you do deserve to win. Gilda: Human female. Edan's wife and fellow priest. Brighter and far more cunning that her appearance, or behavior, would indicate. Temple of St. Micheal the Defender (21-II "A" in orange) The Angels' Temple is one of the oldest in the city. It predates Micheal's time as the Protector of Heaven. The rituals are kept simple here. The congregation is a quiet one. The location has been an Angelic temple as long as anyone can remember. Saints lay in the crypt below and the sanctuary itself has an aura of Holiness that will aid any good spellcaster. (+2 circumstance bonus). The Temple predates the idea of cloisters. The few priests live in the sanctuary proper. Temple of Poseidon (FF-10 royal blue "P") Away from the rest of the Greek Temples and down on the water front. Easy for the local sailors to access. Pyrum Araonopolus: Human male. An openly friendly man that has a smile for everyone. Religion need not be grim. The Temple of Shadowhawk (BB-10 black "s") A simple hall with a house for the priests to the side. The worship of Shadowhawk is not centered around the temple. Aletea: Deer Exotic female A former slave from the Doimains, Aletea was one who cried out and was answered. After many rough years in the field the Seahaven temple is a sort of retirement posting. Temple of Tesral (S/T-37 red "Tesral") The Seahaven temple was one of the first built.. The temple has an extensive library of case law for the Judges to study. Kaleet: Phoenix female One of many older Phoenixes recovered by Tesral during the restoration. Worship was her way of thanking him for her life. . Terrible and Ancient Order of Fearmongers (12-CC purple) Not as ancient as they would portray but every bit as terrible. These are propagandists for sale. They willingly ruin reputations, or make them for a price. These men and women are typically not physically impressive, but know how to leak a word and to make a popular rumor. They are not forward, but tend to be found by those that seek them out. Sometimes if they see a profit to be made they will seek out a client and offer to ruin a foe. The Order never engages in anything so low as blackmail, either clients or victims. Trust, ironically, is necessary in the business they do, and to violate that would ruin them. Traders' Fair (BB-13) A smaller market mainly attended by store owners looking for goods in trade. The traders will seldom have their whole stock on hand. Samples are banded about,. price and amount agreed upon. Delivery is later. Ugardan Manor (31-GG Near Fishmen's Cove) Creepy old abandoned house built by an utter madman from a family that makes the Aadams family look sane. Adventurers cleared the majority of the structure and broke the curse, but the place is still dangerous. Believed to be a manifestation of the Greyhawke form of the House that Jack Built, otherwise called Weird Manor. Urdula's Slop House (Z-6 green "w") Not what the landsman might think. The useage of the "slop chest" a store of clothing and gear that Captains sell to the sailors as they need it. The store in this case sells mostly used clothing in good repair. Any article of clothing you can think of; ball gowns to canvas pants. The store is loosely organized and fit is iffy. It is what it is. Urdula Human (Nubian) female. Huge breasted woman of a cheerful nature. Her Domian master was "relieved of her care" by the local courts. What he was fined got her started in business. West Fair (Y/Z-11) Oddments market. The used everything place. Clothing, books, household goods, anything you have to sell seek here for someone to buy it. If you are looking to buy, the sellers are here. Westgate Roadhouse (W/X-12 blue "WR") Large inn outside the west gate. Decent food decent lodging. A good thief free place to stay. The owner being a former adventuring thief knows the tricks. "Johnny": Elven male. Still young enough to fool around. Johnny is popular with the girls. He was rescued from a street gang as a youth and taken on a short but violent adventuring career that cured him of it. (Some people might question the "rescued" part of that.) He did get enough money to buy the roadhouse. Zara's Pleasure Dome (22-HH "z" light purple) This is a high class version of Tammie's place. Zarra caters to the sexual desires of women as well as men. Separate suites assure that the two genders do not cross unless they wish to. All her boys are properly ringed to prevent pregnancy. Likewise the girls are sterile. Pregnant females cater to a very small segment, and she has magic to deal with that should it come up. Zarra uses profit sharing to keep skilled labor in place. Universally all are pretty. She even has a three exotic females and one male. Each client or clients gets a separate suite and workers use a second set of halls to move about. Zondie's Dragon Lair Books (14-FF royal blue) A used bookseller in the Castle Ward Zondie's has been in place as long as anyone can remember. The bookstore is a rambling two story structure that has a basement as well. The basement is much larger than it should be and goes down two levels. The bookstore's second lower level backs up on the undermountain dungeons and opens into The Stacks. Persons HRH Abba Book -- The Son of Abba Eecreeana and Molly Abba. Abba Book has moved from his purely ceremonial position as the Crown Price of Janorda to the Prince of Seahaven with the separation of the City into its own state. The somewhat insular prince is beloved of the people of Seahaven. While he might not be big on public appearances he is an able and efficient governor. He is noted for his kind and charitable management of the poor of the city. Category:Places Category:Greyhawke Category:Cities